Her Other Half
by zackayu
Summary: Helga Geraldine Pataki. Fierce as she may be, she too was human... Ok let's cut to the chase people, Helga was thrown to Middle Earth How? Read and Find out. Let's find out what happens to our fearsome blonde. Can she cope in Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Here I am again writing up another story whereas I'm not done with my others -.-" Well I don't own Hey Arnold~! **

**But I do have something to tell you~ This story is a CROSSOVER of Hey Arnold and... LOTR! *snickers* keep on reading I'll update yall soon enough ^.^ JA NE! Have fun!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

It was terrible. Her whole life was a living hell. Helga Geraldine Pataki was running away from home, broken and hurt. Both mentally and physically exhausted. Moments ago she ran home from accusations of the love of her life. But home was never where her heart is.

**Flashback**

_Helga was walking along the corridors of H.S 118 with the usual scowl on her face. She had just butted heads with Wolfgang again today and as usual, Helga G. Pataki would come off victorious, albeit with scratches and bruises on her body. Not that it wasn't already on her person with her rather abusive father._

_Everyone knew she was in a bad mood. Heck, they could feel her anger roll off her skin as she passed by them. They felt a pang of pity when a smirk played upon her lips as her eyes caught sight of a certain football headed boy._

_"Hey football head. Guess what day it is?" her thunderous voice came next to Arnold. Arnold calmly closed his locker and a soft smile was seen on his face. "Hey Helga. Umm today's Friday right?"_

_"WRONG football head! It's kick the football head's head day!" she clenched her fist and shook it as she emphasized her words to the poor boy. Arnold just gulped as he started to sweat slightly._

_That was when Phoebe came to his rescue with Gerald in tow with her, "Konichiwa Helga, hello Arnold. I was wondering if you would accompany me to Slausen's Helga. You know, umm, for icecream?" she smiled softly. Helga's eyes softened slightly but she quickly dismissed it._

**_Only Phoebe understands me_**_. She said inwardly._

_"Yeah sure Pheebs. You're lucky today football head. Come on let's go!" she took hold of the Asian girl's hand and dragged her off quickly as the Japanese girl giggled in understanding._

_"Mmm mmm mmm. Man Arnold, I just won't understand Pataki. Or how a person like Phoebe could stand being her friend!" Gerald exclaimed. Arnold only sighed and shook his head._

_"Everyone needs a friend Gerald. Besides, Helga isn't as bad as you think. And Phoebe's a living proof." It was true, deep down Arnold knew that Helga was a good person at heart. Maybe the neglect from her family caused her mean demeanor. But Arnold knew Helga was a nice person._

_A few times she would help him when no one could. Especially after Summer. And at the FTI Building when he found out it was her all along who helped them save the neighbourhood. And her confession still fresh in his memory._

_He shook his head slightly. They both had claimed it as a 'heat of moment' thing. Despite what he thought, he still remembers how she had kissed him. It was so demanding yet so passionate. So in need, yet loving. It had confused him. Was it really just a heat of moment?_

_But he shook his head as a familiar voice called out to him._

_"Hey Lila."_

_Lila Sawyer, his long time crush had finally agreed to be his girlfriend the beginning of their first year in H.S 118. He had cherished every moment with her. She was so perfect. _

_"Hello Arnold. It is an ever so perfect day today isn't it? Oh how I can't wait to go home with you. Are you ready?" She said cheerfully. _

_Arnold gave her the half-lidded eye look and smiled goofily. "Yeah me too Lila... Yup let's go. Hey should we stop by Slausen's for some ice cream or something?" he asked nervously._

_Lila smiled happily and nodded. They walked in comfortable silence._

_xxxWith Helga and Phoebexxx_

_"I don't know Pheebs whenever I see him, I just have the urge to mess with him. I know I should try to be nice to him but I just can't." Helga brooded as she stuffed as much Sundae Supreme into her mouth at an alarming rate._

_Phoebe sighed sympathetically at her best friend. "You do know that one day you might actually hit a nerve and you will regret it Helga? I don't want you to experience that." She said. Helga just sighed as she finished her ice cream._

_Just then she heard the all too familiar voice of Ms Perfect and the love of her life ordering ice cream. She turned slowly and watched as Lila went to the ladies. Before she could even think about it, her body instantly walked to him on instinct. _

_"Well lookie here. It's football head." _

_Arnold turned to face her and smiled at her._

_"Hey Helga. What are you doing here?" he asked good naturedly. _

_"Washing my laundry! DOI footballhead! I'm here for ice cream! Do you see anyone doing anything other than eating here?!" she yelled at him as she shoved him off his seat._

_A scowl made its way to Arnold's face as he faced Helga._

_"There was no reason to be rude Helga. All I did was ask nicely. You didn't have to push me like that." He said slightly hurt at her attitude. Despite all that, he still liked her as a friend._

_Helga's insides twisted in agony as she saw the hurt in his eyes, something in her told her to stop before it was too late but she ignored it. She raised her fist in attempt to put the football head in his place but the blonde male saw it coming and with widened eyes side stepped her quickly._

_After returning home from San Lorenzo, he had taken up martial arts and by instinct he dodged Helga's punched but Helga accidentally stepped on a wet portion of the floor and was about slip and fall when Arnold quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her body against his to avoid falling but something disastrous happened…_

_Their lips met in that instant and a piercing scream could be heard._

_Both blondes quickly got up properly and turned to see Lila who was tearing up and pointed towards Arnold. "Arnold… ho-how c-could you d-do this t-to me…?!" She let out a sob and ran passed them._

_"LILA! WAIT! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Arnold quickly chased after his girlfriend and left a stunned Helga to her thoughts. That was when Phoebe placed her hands on her shoulder. "You should follow them and help them clear the misunderstanding Helga. You wouldn't want him to hate you now would you?"_

_Her words stung her immediately as she ran off towards the direction she saw Arnold and Lila went._

_She chased them to Lila's house where she heard their conversations._

_"Lila, please… it isn't like that. Helga and I are just friends. I would never do such a thing to you. I love you Lila. Please believe me." his voice pleaded, each word pounding on Helga's wall._

_"No Arnold. You're lying to me. I know how ever so close you two have gotten and I know what Helga feels for you." Helga's mind was racing. The redhead wouldn't dare… would she?_

_Arnold had a confused look on his face. "Huh? What do you mean Lila?"_

_Lila turned and faced Arnold. "Oh Arnold how can you be ever so dense? Can't you see that Helga loves you? More than you love me? She has for years and will do so in the years to come! I-I can't do this Arnold. I wanted to give you a chance but when I saw you two k-kissing just now it made me upset Arnold. I'm sorry but I think this is the end." _

_She quickly went into her house and left a stunned Arnold in front of her house._

_That was when Helga timidly came out slowly, much to Arnold's annoyance, he somehow knew it was her. What Helga saw stirred fear in her. Arnold's eyes were blurred with unshed tears but his hate and anger burned clearly in them. And they were directed at her. _

_"Ar-Arnold… Ar-Are you al-" before she could say anything Arnold cut her off._

_"YOU! You had to ruin my life didn't you?! What did I ever do to you Helga?! Huh? WHAT?! All I ever did was being nice to you and this is how you repay me?! You ruined my relationship with Lila! You had FEELINGS for me and I didn't know that! It had to be about YOUR feelings that Lila and I broke up! Can't you stop making my life difficult for a moment in my life huh?! I bet you made that up to make Lila breakup with me from the very beginning huh?!"_

_By now he was in front of her and steaming angrily. Helga stuttered. "N-no… it isn't wh-what you t-think A-Arnold" she said softly. _

_"Well you can shove those feelings of yours for me into the garbage bag because you aren't worthy to love someone Helga! And along with it your existence in my life!_

_He pushed her off so hard she fell on her butt. The hurt and pain she felt was overwhelming. Yet, Helga got back up and tried to reach out to the angry Arnold. When he saw this, he smacked her hand away and glared at her. _

_Helga flinched at the contact and tried to reason to him. "A-Arnold… It isn't like that…" She tried to calm her nerves and surprisingly found it rather easy…_

_"Oh yeah? Enlighten me Helga." He crossed his arms on his chest and sneered at her._

_She was lost for words. Arnold waited impatiently before turning around to walk off. That was when Helga tried to stop him again._

_He turned around at the touch so fast, he unintentionally raised his fist and it collided with Helga's jaw. Helga was sent flying a few feet away and immediately Arnold's anger disappeared and was replaced with guilt and worry._

_He quickly got to Helga and reached out to her slowly. "He-helga? I'm so sorry I didn't-" _

_"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME SHORTSMAN!" she screamed as loud as she could with her fractured jaw._

_Arnold flinched as he saw Helga's now bruised and swollen jaw. "Hel-Helga I didn't mean to-" but Helga cut him before he could finish._

_She shoved him aside and stood up wobbly and glared at him with unshed tears from her eyes. But anger wasn't the only thing he saw in her eyes. No, hurt and pain was burning more clearly than her hate to him._

_His guts twisted and churned as he watched Helga's beautiful face swelling from the impact of his punch. Angry and hurtful tears slithered down her cheek. She pushed him away and ran off towards her home._

_"Helga wait!" he grabbed her arm and turned her around only to have her smack his hand away. _

_"No Arnold! You wanted me erased from your life right?! I'll grant you your wish!" she shoved him away and quickly ran off leaving a stupefied Arnold in her wake._

_'what have I done?' was all he thought off as he watched Helga's retreating form in the darkness._

* * *

_xxxXXXXxxx_

_She ran home and ran into the kitchen to get some ice for her swelling jaw. Just then Bob came in. "What are you doing here Olga? What happened to your face?" he asked with an angry look(as usual)_

_"Psht, since when do you care Bob?" she asked as she rolled her eyes._

_Bob Pataki growled as he slammed his mug down onto the counter hard but not hard enough to break it. "Don't you speak to me in that manner young lady! I'll have you know I'm th-"_

_"Yada yada yada! Whatever Bob!" she got up to walk to her room when Bob grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the wall._

_"I'm the head of this house you ingrate! And you will treat me as such!" he roared but suddenly howled in pain. Helga kicked his shin hard and quickly aimed another kick in between his legs and screamed at him at the top of her lungs. _

_"YOU AREN'T WORTH ANYTHING BOB! YOU OR MIRIAM! FUCK YOU ALL! I'm leaving!" she ran up to her room and locked her door before chucking her clothes into her converse bag and grabbed cash she has been saving from working at the bar and threw the whole bottle and her cellphone into her bag and got out from the fire escape through her window. She could hear Bob banging on her door as she ran off away from her Hillwood._

**Flashback ends**

She ran and ran until her legs couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed in the middle of the road and panted heavily. Just as she was about to get up, she felt her legs go numb and the familiar honking of a car speeding towards her direction.

_Is this the end for me? _She thought as fear struck her person. The fear of dying. But when she thought back of the past events that had just occurred, she welcomed her fate with open arms and closed her eyes.

In a swift moment, pain erupted from her body and blackness took over her.

**A/N: SO! How was it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Here I am again writing up another story whereas I'm not done with my others -.-" Well I don't own Hey Arnold~! **

**But I do have something to tell you~ This story is a CROSSOVER of Hey Arnold and... LOTR! *snickers* keep on reading I'll update yall soon enough ^.^ JA NE! Have fun!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

_Helga…_

A voice called out to her.

_Helga!_

It became louder… she forced herself to awaken. As her eyes flutter open, she saw, through her blurry vision, a figure of a female before her.

"Unghh… where am I?" she held her head and saw nothing but all white except for the woman before her. She blinked a few times and finally her vision cleared.

A woman who stood at a good 6 feet tall and had long golden hair cascading pass her knees. She wore a white tunic which had a hint of golden embroidery. Her clothing was beautiful. It had an open neck collar that started from her shoulder and was in a v-shape which ended in between her plump breasts. On her head sat a beautiful golden crown with silver words engraved in it in foreign language.

Her eyes were a deep green, darker than Arnold's eyes.

_Arnold… _she thought.

_Helga…_ immediately she sat up straight.

"Who are you? Where the heck am I? Listen here princess, you better start spilling before I introduce you to Betsy and her five Avengers!" she threatened while shaking her fists towards the woman whom just smiled at her.

_My name is Eru. _

"Eru? Well that's a nice name." she blinked before scowling. _'why did I say something nice?'_ she thought.

_Please do not worry Helga, I will explain to you everything you need to know._ Eru said to her with a small smile gracing her lips.

Helga nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently for Eru to begin speaking.

_I am aware of the events that had occurred in your time. With a certain golden haired and green eyed boy. _

Helga felt her eyes widen and felt her heart twisted. She nodded her head, unable to explain the pain in her chest. Eru's expression softened and she moved to sit beside Helga and placed her hands around Helga and gave her a warm and understanding hug.

Surprisingly, Helga leaned into the Eru's embrace and let her tears fall after so long being held back. She didn't understand why, but she just felt that she could trust this woman.

_Hush now Helga, all will be well in due time my dearest. Now, I shall tell you something that you will find hard to believe but I assure you, it is but the truth and only the truth._

Helga shifted to face Eru and wiped her tears and nodded. With everything that has happened, she was sure she could take in anything she'd tell her.

_Did you ever felt like you have never belonged with the Pataki's?_

Helga's eyes widened once more and nodded her head.

_Well that is because you really aren't a child from that family Helga._

Helga scoffed at that remark. "I knew it! I knew I was adopted! I was never as perfect as _Olga_." She seethed. Eru's arms found herself around Helga once more and immediately she calmed down.

_Indeed you are not a child of that family. That is because you do not even belong to that world._

A scowl etched on her beautiful face. "Well that's nice to know I shouldn't even been born. What am I? an alien?" She sarcastically remarked. A soft giggle escaped the other woman's lips.

_That is not what I meant Helga. You are from another realm. Another world where we call it, Middle Earth._

At this Helga turned to face her and nodded at her to continue.

_Darkness began to take over Middle Earth and we had no choice but to send you to another world for your safety Helga. The evil by the name of Sauron wanted to take you away from us and use you to rule over the world Helga. His five warriors would've taken you from us_

"Wait a moment! You said we? What do you mean by we? And why does the bad guy wants to use me anyway?" she asked confused.

_Why Helga, it's because you are born from the two most powerful being of Middle Earth. _

Eru smiled at Helga as she raised an eyebrow at her.

_You were born from me, Eru Iluvatar, ruler of the heavens of Middle Earth and Arkha Alkhora ruler of the underworld of Middle Earth and King of hell of all the worlds. You might know him as Lucifer from your mythology dearest. And before you ask any more questions, he was the Ruler of the heavens and decided that evil souls should go somewhere and decided to be the ruler of hell since none others were as powerful as him to control them. Hence his title as the fallen angel._

By now, Helga Geraldine Pataki had her jaw hanging low and eyes bulging out. "Wait, so you're saying that my MOM and DAD is the ruler of heaven and hell?! Criminey! And I thought I had mental problems!" she said, though she might not say it out loud, she actually believed her.

_You always wondered why you were always a different did you not? Why you always felt a slight hatred to the people around you for the evil things they have done? The reason to your unsettling soul… do not lie to me child._

Helga sighed as she took in everything slowly. And slowly she found herself nodding at everything that has been said by her… _mother._

_Exactly. Now child I think it's time you meet your father_. And not a second after a second figure materialized before them.

He was a tall male easily at 7 foot tall. He had pitch-black hair that was held in a high ponytail and wore black and golden armor with a sword on his hip. He wasn't too bulky nor was he too slim. Helga knew that beneath the armor he had a well built body.

He had a sharp face and eyes. But what struck something familiar within her were the striking blue eyes he had. Much like her own. His thin lips quirked up into a small smile at them.

_Eru my love... It is good to see you._He smiled lovingly at Eru before glaring down at Helga for a moment, making her sweat profusely. And then, he crouched down and swooped her into his arms and swung her around happily in a tight hug. When he finally calmed down he kissed the top of her head and loosened his grip on her to take a better look at his daughter.

_My daughter has become a beautiful woman._ He grinned. Causing her to blush slightly. 'wait… daughter?'

"You're MY dad? DAMN you're hot daddy-o!" She grinned at Arkha who was dumbfounded at her outburst before returning with a grin of his own.

_Guess she takes after me eh Eru? I like your style hun._ He gave her a thumb up and a wink which caused her to blush slightly before bumping fists with her dad.

_Of course she takes after you. Isn't that the reason why you were looking for someone to take over, Arkha?_ Eru's voice came teasingly.

A deep chuckle escaped his person. _Of course my love. Now to address my little girl._ He took in Helga's messy appearance from her messed up hair to her torn clothes. He raised an eyebrow at her before he had a distant look. But as fast as it came, it turned into a sour look and he growled slightly.

_You do realize this was part of your fault with what happened to Arnold right Helga?_ He questioned in a reprimanding voice.

Helga's wide eyes started to tear up and she nodded her head in silence. "I-I knew I should have been nicer to him. Especially when I l-loved him." She choked out. Unknown to her, Eru was glaring daggers at Arkha who was insensitive about the issue. Arkha shuddered slightly and smiled apologetically at his wife before embracing Helga.

_Well it matters not my child. It was our fault to have placed you in the hands on unreliable creatures as the Pataki's. Now shed no more tears my lovely daughter. Your mother and I have brought you home. And for very important reasons. In which you will take part in._

Helga had a bad feeling about this but she sighed defeatingly at them. "I don't have a choice do I?" she grinned weakly. Arkha grinned back at her and both husband and wife began telling Helga about the ordeals to come.

**A/N: I know its not much but tell me what you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Present

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Here I am again writing up another story whereas I'm not done with my others -.-" Well I don't own Hey Arnold~! **

**But I do have something to tell you~ This story is a CROSSOVER of Hey Arnold and... LOTR! *snickers* keep on reading I'll update yall soon enough ^.^ JA NE! Have fun!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

After what seems like eternity, the explanations were over and Helga felt like her brain was overloading.

"So let me get this straight pops. You want ME to take over HELL for you? Train like a mad cow and be super invincible and then Mom's gonna send me to Middle Earth to help a group of peeps on a _quest_ to save the world from evil-o Sauron? Why can't you send someone else?!" she growled angrily.

Eru shook her head at her daughter's behavior. She was so alike to her father. Arkha on the other hand chuckled again as he ruffled her hair.

_We send you Helga, because our daughter is a strong individual. Imagine the looks on all the elves and dwarves when you kick those orcs asses! And you get to be the strongest chick in the world Helga! Come on! Whatcha say hun?_

The idea was tempting and her dad's grin was making it worse. Though the idea of kicking asses and taking part in wars was interesting…

"Keh, why not? I get to be in action! Bring it on Daddy-o!" she cracked her knuckles and shook her fist in excitement.

_That's my girl! Now Eru, Helga and I will be taking our leave. We'll see you in a few thousand years dearest._

_Of course love. Take care now my love. Train our daughter well._

Eru embraced Helga and whispered something in her ear that made her pale before a soft smile graced her lips.

When Arkha kissed Eru goodbye, he wrapped his arm around Helga's waist and within moments, they were in a different place. It was dark and full of screams and pain. But somehow, Helga felt at home and calm with being here.

_Welcome Helga, to Hell._ Arkha grinned. She grinned back and got ready for her hell's training (pun, pun punnnn)

Xxxx

More than a thousand years has passed. Helga stood from her throne and grinned as she looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black and red top and pants. She wore a bandage beneath her shirt to keep her breasts from juggling out of place. Over the millenniums that passed, she not only perfected her skills which consists of sword fighting, bows and arrows, daggers, scythes to dark magic and light magic. She grew up to be a beautiful demon.

Yes, a demon. She had pointed ears now, had four fangs set in her teeth. Her nails became sharp claws. Her height from 6 foot grew to 6 foot 5. She grew her hair which now had a tinge of glitter in it, making it look like gold itself. Her body grew curvaceous in the right places.

After the first two millennium with her father training and perfecting her abilities as the future ruler of hell, she went to visit her mother and learned to control her abilities of light and etiquette. Which consists of healing and such(you'll find out later) that took her another thousand years.

She spent the other two millennium ruling over Hell, making sure the demons and creatures fear her and knew their places as they should hers. The ruler of hell, their King. Of course she wouldn't want them to call her a _Queen_ because it sounds so _cheesy_. Therefore, Helga G… No this is Helga Iluvatar Alkhora, King of Hell, known to her minions and creatures of the underworld as Aruha Alkhora. The daughter of the strongest creature known in this realm, King Arkha Alkhora.

Though in the skies she is known as Aruha Iluvatar, daughter of the pristine queen of heaven, Eru Iluvatar. A lady with quite the reputation. She was strong, smart, strong-willed, talented and the most kindest of them all.

But to her parents she is known as Helga Iluvatar Alkhora. Their one and only child. The fruit of their love. A badass punk who had too much time on her hands and found terrorizing creatures as her entertainment. But long has she forgotten the memories of those people from whence she was called Helga Geraldine Pataki. They have died along with her past self…

….

….

JUST KIDDING! She will still introduce to any idiots to old Betsy and the Five Avengers.

She had found out that the time in Middle Earth does not work the same as the time back in her world. A millennium is equivalent to a year. So she's been gone for 5 years.

Anyways getting back to Aruha now. She turned to grab her weapons. She strapped her **Heaven's Bow** which was made from the oldest tree in Heaven, a gift from her mother. The arrows were not needed as she would transfer her powers into the bow to make her own arrows.

A sword with a silver and golden hilt made from the strongest metal known as Mathaes. Even mithril was nothing compared to it. The blade of the sword was a gift from her friend and traveling companion from hell. It was a fang of the dragon Bahamut, king of dragons. His power was second to hers. His fang is so sharp it could cut through anything. Yes… anything.

Even after countless of years ruling the underworld, Arkha himself has not been graced by Bahamut to receive a gift from him. It was a feat that made Aruha's parents proud.

Her next weapon were a set of throwing knives and four daggers. Two daggers strapped on each thigh and the other were hidden in her boot. The blades of her daggers were made from her own fang. Her last weapon was a scythe that stood up to her shoulder and the blade was too, a fang from Bahamut but it was infused with her father's fang. It was her strongest weapon and most comfortable with her person. Each weapon she had, had a mind of its own.

She grabbed her void bag pack and shoved everything into it. No matter how many things she stuffed into it, it will always seem empty and light as always. She slung it over her shoulder and walked into the mirror.

**"Bring me to Mother Eru and Father Arkha."** She whispered and soon she transported to a familiar place with nothing but white walls and ceiling.

_My child, I see you are ready._ Her mother's sweet voice called out as she embraced her.

_Of course she is Eru! She's our daughter! _Arkha bragged. He too joined the hug and kissed the top of her head before letting go.

"Cut the mushiness mom, dad, I gotta get goin' ye know?" she raised a perfect slender eyebrow at them as she grinned.

_Of course, of course. We wouldn't want to have it any other way Helga._

_Love, it is Aruha now._

_But she is Helga with us._

"OK! Before the two of you get into another lovers squabble imma just hug yall and get goin' now. So yeah." She embraced them one last time before giving each a kiss on the cheek.

_Be on your way now child. Elrond should be waiting for you by now. Be careful Helga. If you ever find yourself in trouble, which I know you won't, give us a ring._ Arkha grinned.

"Yeup. Sure will daddy-o. Oh, mom, dad?" She called before stepping into her portal,

"You're both still damn hot." She winked at them and jumped into the portal as she heard her parent's loud laughter.

Xxxx

She jumped out of the portal to find herself in the forest just outside of Rivendell. She sighed as she called out to her companion.

**"Hell's call: Bahamut"**

A black portal opened right above her and within moments a small, black dragon with red eyes flew down and landed on her shoulders.

"You rang?" the dragon asked with a dark chuckle.

"You watched waaaay too much Adam's family Bam." Aruha giggled, calling the dragon king by her favoured nickname.

"Hmph. Like I care. Now what are we doing outside of Rivendell. Get going brat." He said in a lazy tone.

Aruha scowled at his tone but instead of retorting back, she grabbed his snout and bit his neck hard.

"**OW!** What the hell Helga?!" he roared.

"Next time don't be too smart with me lizard boy~" she chirped happily as she stroked the area she bit Bahamut and began to speed up the healing. Not that it needed any of that. The dragon nestled nicely as it wrapped its tail around her neck and went to sleep.

When they reached the gates of Rivendell, she was stopped by two guards that demanded her reason for coming here.

"Doi smart asses, I'm here for the council. Whatcha think? Partying?" she scowled.

"We do not appreciate your tone while addressing us child of man. Nor were we told by Lord Elrond of your coming." One of them said.

"Let me in and I'll wait for the old man in his office." She took a step front when a spear was threatening her person to pierce her abdomen.

"Do not take a step further intruder or your life shall be forfeited."

That was it! That was the last straw! Aruha(A/N: I'm gonna call her that until we get to one chapter where we can call her Helga again ok?) was trying to be nice and they were testing her patients.

**"Put that spear away boy, or risk her majesty Aruha Iluvatar Alkhora's wrath."** Bahamut warned, now finally being noticed by the elves.

Their eyes immediately widened but their spear weren't lowered, Aru took this as a sign of defiance and the ground began to shake. The earth began to break from where they stood.

"You DARE to threaten ME?! I am Aruha Iluvatar Alkhora! Daughter of Eru Iluvatar and Arkha Alkhora! The ruler of the Underworld! And YOU, filthy elven children DARE to threaten my person!" she howled, immediately the sky darken. She was about to sentence them to hell when a loud voice called her name over the racket she made.

"My Lady!" he called. Aru turned to face the Lord of Rivendell who wore a fear-stricken expression for his kingdom and people who were at her mercy.

**A/N: VOILA! MY 3RD CHAPTER! Muahahaha! Well I actually have already completed writing chapter 4,5,6 too but I'll update later next week i think~~~ So how was it? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Their Stay

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Here I am again writing up another story whereas I'm not done with my others -.-" Well I don't own Hey Arnold~! **

**But I do have something to tell you~ This story is a CROSSOVER of Hey Arnold and... LOTR! *snickers* keep on reading I'll update yall soon enough ^.^ JA NE! Have fun!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 4**

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Please my lady, have mercy on my kingdom." He pleaded. The elves of Rivendell were stunned. Their lord was pleading with a woman younger than him. Who is this woman? (A/N: they didn't hear her claim of her name when she was teaching the two guards a lesson)

"Why?! They were being rude and I was being nice! You know how hard it is for me to be nice Elrond! I'm going to teach them a lesson they will never forget!" she roared. Bahamut who was now weary of anger that was rolling off her stood on top of her head and began scratching her scalp with his sharp claws.

"OW! What the hell Bam?! Stop that! You insufferable lizard!" he continued to scratch, this time harder.

"OWW! Ow ow owww! Okay I get it Bam, I'm calming down okay! STOP IT!" She grabbed the neck of Bahamut and growled at him, glaring daggers. Both dragon and demon had their eyes glowing dangerously. A rise in their power was more than obvious.

"My lady." Elrond called again. This time Aru successfully kept her temper in check and turned to face the elf lord. She raised an elegant brow at him and waited for him to speak.

"I apologise for their lack of hospitality towards you. I assure you I will take matters into my own hands and punish them severely for the lack of respect they showed you. You must understand, these are dark times." He said

Aru and Bam(a/n: bahamut's nickname) both scoffed at the remark and irony of their situation.

"Fine, come on then Ronnie. Let's get going. I'm hungry." She waved her hand dismissingly and walked into the all too familiar place while glaring at the two cowering elves as she passed them. It would take them quite some time to repair the damages she caused at the gate.

Later at the dining hall, while Aru was eating, Elrond found her favoured companion missing. "Lady Aru, where is your dragon companion?" he asked.

Aru looked at him with a confused look before grinning. "First of all Ronnie, how many times must I tell you to just call me Aru, the formalities get to me and you know that. And don't worry 'bout Bam, he'll be joining us soon." She smiled.

And true to her words, the doors opened to reveal, not a dragon, but a male demon that stood at 7 foot tall with short, spikey black hair. He had sharp red eyes and his pupils were slitted. He had a pair of fangs poking out of his thin lips. His ears were pointed. He had a lean body which were clothed in the same black and red outfit as Aru.

He had an earring with the shape of a dragon dangling from his right ear and had a ring on each middle and ring finger. There was a black star necklace with a blood red ruby around his neck.

For a moment Elrond was wondering who he was when the dark magic around the male was leaking purposely. He was about to defend against the intruder when he saw Aru got up from her seat and glared at the male.

"Really Bam, you wear way too much jewelry on you. Heck I've only got two rings and an earring. Damn you bad dragon!" she scolded.

Elrond was dumbfounded, the dragon could change into a human?

Bam smirked sexily at Aru before winking at her. "I'm just more awesome than you Aruha. You're too tomboyish-ish-ish." He taunted playfully. Causing Aru to glare heatedly at him.

"Oh come off it Aru, let's eat." He then realized Elrond who was standing across the table. "Oh hello there Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. I am Bahamut. King of dragons whose strength is-"

"Is on par with hot daddy and second strongest to me blah blah blah. Keep telling the world my dad ain't as strong as me, why don't you Bam?" Aru interrupted.

Bam glared at her before replying, "Must you always rudely interrupt when I try to introduce myself brat?" he glared some more. Aru just rolled her eyes and continue eating.

"You, are Bahamut the dragon king? It is such an honor to meet you." Elrond said with an astounded expression. Bam just nodded stiffly at him before taking a seat next to Aru who was more than happy to inhale half of the food on the table.

"When is the council meeting Elrond?" Aru asked

"A week from now Aru. I suggest you to lay a low profile for now seeing that nobody of the land except Imraldis and I know of your presence to this world. And from whom you were sired and birthed." He explained cautiously.

Aru nodded her head in understanding. The only time she would call someone their name is when she is serious about something.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Not really Aru, except that the males will not be happy that a woman will be joining them." he replied, causing Aru to grin mischievously.

"Then I'll just have to introduce them to Ol' Betsy and the five avengers then!" she exclaimed happily while punching her fist into her other hand excitedly. Elrond smiled softly at her before excusing himself to his office.

~one week later~

"Wake up Aru we got work tah do." Bam shook his companion.

"Five more minutes Bam." And she rolled herself back under the covers.

Bam snapped his fingers and a portal appeared above Aru and cold water came splashing down to Aru.

A scream of terror was heard. Well actually a scream of shock by Aru who then lunged for Bahamut with intent to slaughter her companion.

"Now, now Aru, stop that. We need to get to the meeting remember?" immediately she stopped chasing the dragon and grumbled as she walked into the mirror and moments later immerged fresh and clean. She was wearing all black except the red embroidery of Death and Hell at the corners of her clothes and the back of her shirt.

"Do we really have to go Bam?" she whined.

"I hate this as much as you do Aru. And if possible, I'd like to sit and wait out the council meeting and see what decision they have concluded while you and I have a hearty breakfast while setting this place on fire before we go off." He admitted with a pause.

"But unfortunately, no. we can't avoid this and we need to go. Besides, Arkha and Eru will kick our ass if we play hooky." He scowled.

Aru sighed heavily before gobbling up her light breakfast.

She grabbed her weapons as Bahamut grabbed all the food and threw them into her void bag and slung it over his shoulders and offered Aru his arm. "Shall we my lady?" he grinned. Aru wrapped her arm around his and grinned back. "Let's go handsome!"

They both marched towards the council hall, anticipating the behavior and reaction of each race.

_This is going to be a loooong day._ Aru thought

And through their linked mind, Bahamut agreed and groaned inwardly.

**_Politics_**. He scoffed.

**A/N: Alassss this is my forth chapter... Okay peeps here's a headsup, I'm thinking whether or not to discontinue or to delete this story because there aren't alot of reviews and not many people are reading... So I was wondering whether to continue or not... Is this story not good enough? *sighs* I'm a disheartened writer T_T. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Politics

**A/N: I love the scene during the council meeting! Bwahahahaha! I hope you do too ;)))**

**But I do have something to tell you~ This story is a CROSSOVER of Hey Arnold and... LOTR! *snickers* keep on reading I'll update yall soon enough ^.^ JA NE! Have fun!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

They sat comfortably at the back row of all the seats located on the left side of hall. They were the last to enter. Giving the elf lord the sign to begin, they sat in silence.

Elrond waited a little bit longer for the council to quiet down before speaking, "strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor! Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction and none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

He stared into everyone's eyes before continuing. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he glanced at the Frodo and motioned him forward. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

A cute hobbit with brown curly hair and blue eyes walked towards the pedestal and placed a ring on it. And sighed slightly as he returned to his seat.

_Keh, so that's the ring eh? Looks like a perfect wedding ring dontcha think Bam?_ Aru said in her mind telepathically to Bahamut.

**_Hn. And to whom would you want to be tied to? And who is the unlucky soul, brave enough to face his doom by marrying you?_** He chuckled mentally as Aru glared daggers at his remark.

"So, it is true," one man said, standing and slinking toward the pedestal. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane," he repeated, reaching out for the Ring.

_Oh lookie here, a potential hell citizen Bam._

**_He does have that look to him doesn't he?_** He agreed.

"Boromir!" Elrond warned, advancing towards him.

Before anything else could be said, Gandalf had stood up and begun speaking in the dark tongue of Mordor. The master and pet duo looked up as the sky grew dark and the evil emanating from the Ring grew stronger. When the wizard finished, he fell back into his chair and the air cleared of the previous malevolence. Aru raised an eyebrow and mentally scoffed at the _dark words_.

_If they think that's dark and evil, wait til I chant Hell's Judgment on them._ She thought.

**_Or Song of the Dragon._** Bahamut snickered. Causing Aru to groan slightly at the memory of the song.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris," Elrond gasped, rubbing his eyes before glaring at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said, "for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is _altogether_ evil."

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Looking at the others, he said, "Why not use this Ring?" He stood. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are _your_ lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

_Yeup, definitely going to be our future citizen in hell._ Aru brought her hand up to cover her creeping grin. Bahamut chuckled softly at her thought. Both unaware that the grin and chuckle was heard and seen by a certain elf who had been paying attention to them since they entered the hall.

Aru decided to do a quick mental spell to figure out who is who. And when she finished, just in time for another squabble.

Aragorn sat up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

At the insult, Legolas' eyes flashed of anger as he snapped and stood, saying, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir stared incredulously at Aragorn. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn motioned to his angry friend. "_Sit down, Legolas." _ He said in elf tongue.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat, looking to Legolas and then to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

**_Oh how I can't wait to see him in hell! Imagine Aru! All the torture we can inflict on him! All the new games we can play_**. Bam snickered and smiled at that thought.

_Down boy! We can think of that later! But that does sound fun… you know what? We'll have to jot down the ideas when he DOES come to hell._ Aru and Bam shared a maniacal smile which was noticed by Legolas, who was glaring at them, thinking they agreed with Boromir.

Boromir returned to his seat and Gandalf took it upon himself to address the Council.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond agreed. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Then a dwarf leapt up with his ax in hand and demanded, "What are we waiting for?"

He swung his weapon down at the Ring and was thrown back into his friends when the two metals collided. He got up quickly and huffed as he heard restrain chuckles and giggles from the demons. He shot a death glare at them only to have them glare back at him. Something about them startled the dwarf and he went back to his seat.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses," Elrond stated, looking at the Dwarf who'd tried to hack the Ring. Gimli stared sheepishly at the crowd "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir shook his head and said with tired resignation, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Both demons silently scoffed at the thought, they could just teleport themselves there. But then again it wouldn't be fun that way. And Eru said something about doing it the hard way or be punished. They mentally sighed at the memory.

Legolas almost sneered and demanded, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled and stood. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?"

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir retorted. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli growled.

Before an uproar could happen, Gimli was smacked at the back of his head rather hard. Everyone turned to find a woman with golden hair and blue eyes who stood at 6 foot 5. She was drop dead gorgeous. Though her beautiful face was adorn with a scowl.

"I take offence to that master dwarf. I am half elf you know. And you were disrespecting my mother in a way." She said.

"Wha-what?! Who do you think you are lass?!" Gimli roared. He was about to hit her, when she growled at them.

"Who I am is none of your business dwarf. But all of you should learn to fear me. And why is a story for another day. Now I think that hobbit, Frodo was it? Has something to say." She glared and Gimli who had to suppress shudder before turning to Frodo and so did everyone else.

Aru walked to the boy and placed a reassuring grip on his shoulder. She bent down to whisper to him, "Do not fear little one, I will protect you. Stand strong and confident, do not let them belittle you." She said. Surprisingly, Frodo found courage in her words.

He gave a small smile before holding his head up, throwing his shoulders back, and declaring loudly, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor."

"Though, I do not know the way," he finished sheepishly.

After a very long silence, Gandalf strode to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, smiling at the Hobbit and then glaring at Aru and Bam.

"And _my_ axe," Gimli declared.

Bahamut rolled his eyes at the dwarf and Aru yawned. Their attention was drawn when Boromir spoke.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Rustling in the bushes, Sam came shooting out and coming to stand with Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam was blushed only a moment before Merry and Pippin rushed into the Council.

"We're coming, too!" Merry cried. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest determinedly. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Merry leaned over. "Well, that leaves you out, Pip."

That was when Aru began to speak.

"I will make sure no harm comes to you little one. For I swear upon the two people whom sired and birthed me. I swear this on my name and you will have our allegiance." she grinned. And so did Bahamut. But their moment was outlived when Boromir spoke.

"What would a woman know of battle? You will be a burden to us, woman. Go home and save yourself from being a burden to us men." Immediately after the words left his mouth, the ground shook and the sky darkened, lightning struck right above his head.

Aru's eyes had turned black and immediately Bahamut stood beside her and roared loudly. His roar increased the shaking of the ground as the very earth itself almost split open.

Aru began to address the now frightened council. Even Elrond and Gandalf watched them with horror stricken faces.

**"You will do well to respect me child of man! For I was birthed by the pristine ruler and lady of the sky, Eru Iluvatar! Sired by the fearsome and invincible former ruler of the underworld, the ruler of the Earth, Arkha Alkhora! I am, Aruha Iluvatar Alkhora! Ruler and King of the underworld!"** another roar escaped Bahamut's mouth as his eyes turned red, ready to slaughter those who dare to defy his master.

Watching the fear in their eyes for quite some time before she recollected her temper and the sky turned normal. And the ground closed up and became as it was before.

"Do you understand now Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor?" she called out daringly.

A shaky nod was all she got as a response. Satisfied with it she smiled gently at Elrond and mouthed an apology.

"With everything cleared. Eleven companions. Very well, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said.

As Aru and Bahamut walked out of the council, Pippin was the first to recover.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." He said out loud, which earned a smack on the head by Merry

**A/N: Ahoy there matey! Thus ends my fifth chappy! Jyeahhh! Wait why am I so happy about? Oh right, while you are reading this, I'll be completing my 10th chapter for this story! Muahahahahaha Yess, I have wrote this story til the tenth chapter but have yet to upload it :P **

**thank you all for the support! I would like to make a shout out to:**

**Bettyawesome715, EllieRose618, WhiteRose of Alaska & Nep2uune.**

**Thank you for your support and reviews. You guys rock! I always look forward to your reviews! You make me feel fuzzy and warm with your reviews and it makes me feel nice about my story . Sankyuu! **

**God bless all my readers and reviewers! Ja! Til my next chappy!**

**So sue me Muahahahaha.. Okay review people :)**


	6. Chapter 6 A glimpse of the present past

**A/N: I love the scene during the council meeting! Bwahahahaha! I hope you do too ;)))**

**This is a crossover of Hey Arnold and LOTR**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 6**

"Who was that?" Aragorn finally asked. Elrond sighed at his foster son.

"Estel, did you not hear her words? She is Aruha Iluvatar Alkhora. Daughter of Iluvatar and Alkhora. She is now the ruler of the underworld." He explained.

"She is an evil far greater than Sauron!" Boromir exclaimed. Though this time Gandalf smacked him hard with his staff.

"She is the ruler of the underworld, yes. But she is no evil. Lord Alkhora was rightfully the ruler of the heavens not Lady Iluvatar. They were in love and she was created. But evil souls had to be placed somewhere. So Lord Alkhora took it upon himself to be the ruler of the underworld." Gandalf said, glaring at each of them.

"She has had a difficult past and I'd do well to not anger her. She is as kind and pure as a child. Do not taint her with your angst Boromir. Show her hospitality and she will give you friendship. Show her cruelty, she will show you hell." He warned.

Xxxxx

That night, the fellowship attended a feast with the rest of the people of Rivendell. Aru and Bam were in their room getting ready for the feast.

Aru looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily.

"Do I really have to Bam? Do I really, _really_ have to?" she tugged on her dress and whined as she gave Bahamut the best puppy-eyed look possible.

"Negative hunny. Now let me see how you look." Bam ordered.

Unwillingly she got out from her changing room to reveal her dressed up self to her companion. Bahamut nodded appreciatively at her look.

Aruha was wearing a dark red dress with and open neck. The neck of the dress began from her shoulder and twirled in between her bosom before cascading pass her feet. The front of the dress ended at an ankle length whereas the tail of the dress swept the floor gracefully.

There was golden embroidery on the dress. It was an embroidery of flowers and forests. Her hair was kept in place with a silver crown with black and red spirals embedded with jewels. Her long golden hair that were tied up in a high ponytail earlier on was let lose, flowing pass her shoulders beautifully.

Again, Aru found herself sighing but taking in Bahamut's attire. He was wearing a black tuxedo. And Dr Cardin shoes. Aru raised an eyebrow at him who only grinned back.

"What? They say to look good. So I did!" he defended.

"By wearing a tuxedo and a pair of Dr Cardin shoes? Criminey Bam! They don't even know there's another world out there!" she growled.

"They will soon." With that he grabbed her and dragged her to the dining hall.

The fellowship were waiting patiently for the arrival of the last two members of the party. All, slightly weary and cautious. When an elf announced their arrival, all of them tensed.

When the doors opened, both Aru and Bam walked in gracefully. Aru's beauty caught all their attention and a particular elf prince. Never in their lives had they thought that a colour of evil would look graceful and breathtaking on a person who looked so pure and innocent.

The dress she wore had given her the graceful look yet it was daring and silently challenging anyone whom dared to go against her power.

Legolas watched as the gorgeous demon smiled at Elrond and gave a small bow as did her companion, whom he had learnt his name was Bahamut.

Bowing was out of formality. Or else she'd not give a damn. But her mother has reminded her time and time again about the etiquette. It has became her second habit.

As they both sat and began to eat, Pippin began asking questions.

"Excuse me Milady, is it true you're from the underworld?" he asked good-naturedly and bluntly, earning a smack on the head by Merry who was afraid he'd offend her.

Aru grinned at the Halfling before answering. "Doi sweet thang! Of course I am! Didn't I already say that in the council hall earlier on? And drop this milady thing. Ain't really my cup of tea, ya know?" she said happily, earning confused looks all around. Except for Bahamut who face palmed himself.

He cleared his throat, successfully gaining their attention. "You must forgive her behavior. Her slang, or accent is foreign to this world." He smiled.

"I have noticed that. If I may be so bold as to ask, do all creatures of the underworld speak that way?" Aragorn questioned. This time it earned him laughing Aru.

"Heck no! Actually shaggy, where I come from, or should I say where I was transported the earlier 14 years of my life, was another world called Earth. There we have different countries and rulers. There aren't any dwarves or elves. It's just a myth." Everyone's eyes widened.

And thus began the long explanation and history of the world where Helga G. Pataki once lived in.

Xxxxx

"Hey Arnold?! Are you listening to me man?" Gerald asked with a humph and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Huh? What? Err… sorry Gerald, I wasn't paying attention." The blonde with green eyes admitted sheepishly.

"Man, what's got into you?" he questioned, with suspicion.

Arnold sighed heavily.

"Arnold, you're not thinking of Helga still are you?" the surprised look on his face was all the answer he needed.

"Mmm mmm mmm. Arnold, that girl has long been gone you know that right?"

"It's not been that long Gerald. It's only been five years! Nobody knows where she went to! Not the Pataki's, not even Phoebe!" he exclaimed, clearly upset.

"So what dude? Why are you even worrying about your bully anyways?"

"You know why Gerald."

"Because you're too nice?" he teased which earned him a glare.

"Of course, sure, you're in love with her. Mmm mmm mmm, you've got it bad Arnold."

"You don't say? They say you've only realized what you have once you lose them… I had to find that out the hard way." He said sullenly. Gerald patted his back.

"She'll be back one day Arnold."

"I hope so Gerald, I hope so." He looked up into the sky and silently prayed for her safety.

'_Be safe Helga.'_

Xxxx

They were on their journey when Aragorn realized a missing member.

"Aru, where is Bahamut?" he asked

Aru raised an eyebrow and pulled down her hood. Gasps were heard from the hobbits. There, curled comfortably around her neck was a black dragon with spikes on it head. Its scales glistened under the sun.

"D-dra-dragon!" Pippin pointed out, frightened. Sam immediately stood in front of Frodo in a protective manner.

Legolas was now by her side and looked at the creature curiously while Boromir had his sword drawn. Gimli and Aragorn just stared in shock while Gandalf paid no mind to it.

The dragon seems to sense the situation and open an eye and sighed heavily at them.

"You were looking for Bam weren't you?" Aru questioned with her arms crossed on her chest.

"But that's a dragon Aru." Aragorn replied. This time the dragon seemed to scoffed at them.

"Well I'm sorry if being in my dragon form makes a difference." The dragon said.

"ARHHHH! THE DRAGON CAN TALK!" Pippin screamed which was immediately silenced by Aru. Her temples twitching in irritation.

"Does the hobbit WANT us to be captured?" She scowled.

"Why do you think Bam's full name is Bahamut DRACON?! He is the dragon king doi! Urgh! You people are unbelievable!" she walked pass them and walked up front, leading the way while giving them time to regain composure.

Legolas and Aragorn were the first to recover, excluding Gandalf who was strolling leisurely behind them.

"My Lady Aruha-" Legolas was cut off when Aru stopped abruptly and glared at him.

"You better drop that formalities with me bucko! Or I'll intro you to my buddy Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers!" she threatened while she punched her fist in her other hand.

Aragorn laughed joyfully at her antics and clasped her back. "Don't worry Aru, I think Legolas understands what you mean." He smiled softly at the woman while he grinned at his friend.

"Indeed I have." He grinned at them. Aru grinned back at him. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me Legolas?" she said.

"I was wondering about the bow you have with you. I have never seen one like it before."

Aru's eyes widened a bit before it went half lidded and she smiled softly. "It is made from the oldest and wisest tree in Alaem. The tree is called, Alaemathos. Mother Eru had gone through the trouble to get me this blessed bark from the old tree." She smiled back at him and reached for her bow and passed it to Legolas for him to see.

He touched and trailed the art on the bow. "What are these words? I have never seen anything like it before." He asked.

"It is called the Arkh. A language only demons in the underworld would understand. You see demons under my reign would need to learn this language for me to know whether or not you are the 'citizens in my country.' Without it, they are not qualified to live there. Demons under my reign are all one hundred and fifty percent well-behaved. We may be demons but we are not evil." She said this while glaring at Boromir who shuddered.

"Where are your arrows lass?" Gimli finally asked. Aru grinned and waited for Legolas to return her bow to her. She grabbed her bow tightly and almost immediately black energy-like arrows materialized at its right place on the bow.

The dwarf watched with awe and so did the others. "I don't need them. I make black lightning and shoot them." she grinned.

"May I see your sword Aru?" Aragorn asked. She grabbed the scabbard and threw it to the Ranger and watched as he grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword. His eyes widened as the blade shined under the sun and then he felt it, his chest had a small sharp pain. He looked down and saw a tear in his shirt and blood trickled down the area.

A giggle escaped Aru's lips. "Sorry 'bout that Ara. Forgot to warn you it's really sharp." She grinned calling him in a nickname she had just thought up which caused the ranger to raise an eyebrow at her. Gimli's mouth was hanging loosely.

"May I lass?" he asked. The look on his face was priceless. Like a child who had found a new toy. She nodded her head and took her blade from Aragorn who was still dumbfounded and carefully placed it in Gimli's awaiting hands.

She watched the dwarf and began explaining, "It is made from Bam's and father's fang. Infused with their strength and power. that is why it is so sharp it could hurt you before even touching." She warned.

**A/N: *snickers* Yay I updated again! hahaha okay I was feeling generous. So I thought, "Why Not?" Hahah was it nice? Was it bad? What was lacking?**

**Review!**

**~Ayu**


	7. Chapter 7 What stirs in the waters

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**This is a crossover of Hey Arnold and LOTR**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 7**

The snow was too thick for the hobbits and Aru felt pity for them as she walked to them and pulled them up by the collar and casted a spell on them so that they would only feel warmth in the blizzard.

They weren't able to thank her yet when they heard Gandalf's warning of Sarumon trying to befall the mountain on them after hearing what Legolas said.

As the wizard chanted his spell, so did Aru.

_Goddess of darkness is what I was crowned, find my enemy his body we shall trample upon!_ As the snow descended upon them, a black figure arise from the shadows and disappeared quickly. She grinned and disappeared right before the snow fell on her, taking the hobbits with her.

When they popped like daisies, the grown men were too busy fighting over where to go next. "Let the ring bearer decide!" Gimli's voice called out. Only then they realized that the ring bearer along with the other hobbits and Aru were missing.

Before any of them could say anything, a black circle appeared above them. "What sorcery is this?! It must be the work of Sauron!" Boromir pointed out, sword drawn.

"Oh come off it Boromir. You fear something you know nothing of and then you assume its evil? Pfft, men." A familiar voice said from within the black circle.

Not a moment longer, legs were seen coming out from the circle. And within seconds, the four hobbits and Aru popped down from it and each were grinning like fools. Frodo included. The ring bearer was wearing a huge smile. A smile the other members had not seen on his child-like face ever since the journey began.

"Can we do that again Aru? Please say yes!" Pippin pleaded. This time, Merry didn't knock his head. Instead he joined his cousin in persuading Aru to agreeing to their request. Almost immediately, Sam and Frodo joined.

"Alright, alright! I'll let you through the next time we rest! Yeesh you hobbits are annoying brats!" she grinned.

All four hobbits cheered happily despite what had happened earlier. Boromir looked at them weirdly while Aragorn and Legolas were curious. Gimli was flabbergasted and Gandalf was finding it unbelievable for them to be in a happy mood considering the state they were in.

Gandalf then shook himself out of his thoughts and called out to Frodo. "Decide ring bearer, which path you wish to go through." He stated albeit worriedly.

Frodo looked at Aru for a moment and watched as she shrugged at him. "It's your decision Frodo Baggins." She ruffled his hair and his smile grew bigger.

"We will go through Moria." He decided. Gandalf, somewhat expected this reply, merely nodded his head. "So be it." He trudged towards the opposite direction they were heading earlier on and led the fellowship.

xxXXxx

Aru watched Gandalf stressing over the password of to open the door to Moria with sympathy.

**_He doesn't know the answer is Mellon does he?_** Bam chuckled mentally as he comfortably nestled on her lap.

_Nope. And I'm not gonna help anyways. That place is a tomb._ She sighed heavily and turned to Gimli before a worried and sad look washed over her face.

_He is going to be upset when he finds out._ she said.

**_Since when did you become caring Helga?_** He teased.

_Since that name died a long time ago._

**_You can't throw away a part of your life just like that Helz... It's just nature. You accept that part of you and learn from it. You don't want a repeat of that do you?_**

Silence was met with his question.

Aru felt a stir in the water and closed her eyes for a moment.

Legolas was watching their only female companion for a while and saw her worried look towards Gimli.

'Does she know something that we don't? Why is she worried? Why are her eyes closed?' question after question popped in his mind when he felt a rise of magic within her. This, successfully gained the attention of Gandalf as well.

_Hey! There's a kraken in here!_

Bam cracked an eye open and raised his brow.

**_A kraken? You mean a baby kraken. *sighs* we better warn them not to disturb the water. The young kraken is very hostile unlike the adults._**

Just then a pebble was thrown into the lake. Immediately Aru stood up, dropping Bam who flew before he felt together. She hissed at Pippin who looked startled at her.

"Do not disturb the waters Peregrin Took. The young kraken will awaken from its sleep and attack us!" she hissed slightly louder. She felt the water stir and just in time as Gandalf answered Frodo's question.

_"Mellon" _the door opened.

As the fellowship entered the mines, Aru stayed behind as she tried to use her powers to put the young kraken back to sleep. It was a slow process but it was working. She could always teleport herself back to them if needed to. As long as there weren't any loud noises to wake it, it'll be fine and just go back to sleep.

But luck wasn't on her side when she heard Boromir's loud yell. "This is no mine! It is a tomb!" he exclaimed. Immediately the kraken's hostility spiked. Aru hissed and mentally cursed the Gondorian as she slung her bow to her arm and grasped it tightly.

Legolas looked around and found that Aru was missing and went out to find her aiming her arrows at a monster that surfaced from the lake.

"Aragorn!" he called. Immediately the Isildur's heir followed behind him as did the dwarf and Gondorian.

They ran to the exit and their jaws dropped. They watched as Aru shot two black arrows at the creature's eyes and slung her bow back to her back and grabbed her sword in one hand and her black scythe materialized in her other hand as she ran towards its direction.

She pushed the back of her scythe and sword together and her two weapons combined and became one.

She jumped right above the creature and brought her scythe down whilst chanting loudly for unknown reasons to the fellowship.

**"Ye child of my realm, return to those of your kind! Heed my order kraken, Ye who doesn't know who I am! Return and never come back! Hells Judgement: Level 1!"**

The clouds darken and lightning struck right above their heads. The fellowship found themselves rooted to the ground. And soon they were moved and gathered at the entrance by Bahamut who was in his human form. Now wearing his normal black shirt and pants.

He stood in front of them with a low warning said. "Do not go near or you will be sucked into hell along with the youngin'. And we wouldn't want that would we?" he grinned as his eyes locked onto the scene before them.

The fellowship found themselves trembling. All except the grey wizard and elf. They watched as the lake turned into a whirlpool and within moments, a large gate emerged from the water. It had skulls and heads of demons attached to it. They were screaming in agony and pleaded for mercy.

The fellowship had a large urge to vomit. Even Legolas found it rather disturbing. Gandalf watched with interest and slight pity at those demons and people attached to the gate.

"Do not feel pity for those on the gates. They deserve this punishment for what they have done." Bam said, as if understanding the silent question in their minds.

"Their crimes were too heavy to be placed in the highest level of hell. Hence they were bound to endless pain, agony and suffering to the gate of hell itself." If it was possible, they turned even paler then before.

Black arms shot out from four of the skeletons attached to the gate that were wearing black robes, and attached itself to the creature. The kraken found itself in a tight position and tried to struggle but found it inevitable. As the gate opened and slowly it pulled the kraken into it, Aru stood up straight from the edges of the lake and stared at the largest demon that had the features of a woman with as snake body at the top, centre of the gate and spoke to it. Order it more like it…

"That is just a child Amrea, care for it and nurture it. I'm sure it is an orphan or I would have had a much easier time sending him in. Take him home and train it well." She said. The demon's eyes shone a blood red and its mouth opened, revealing two sharp fangs and a snake tongue.

**_"Yesssss…. My masssterrrrr…"_** she hissed, bringing shivers down their spine.

And like that, the door closed and disappeared. The sky turned normal and everything was back like how it was before. The fellowship found themselves releasing their breathe. One they weren't aware they were holding.

Aru turned to them with a sad look which turned to a shock expression and she raised an eyebrow at Bam whom just shook his head. A silent message passed between them and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Come now people we are still going through the mines. Destiny will have its way one way or another." She grabbed the hobbits while Bam dragged the overgrown men with Gandalf leading their way into the mines. The door soon closed and to be opened to others in the next full moon.

**A/N: Hello! soooo how was it?**

**Review!**

**~Ayu**


	8. Chapter 8 Truth Unveiled Part 1

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**This is a crossover of Hey Arnold and LOTR**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 8**

"What did you do to the creature, if I recall properly Bahamut called it the _kraken_, Aru?" Aragorn asked. They were waiting for Gandalf who had lost his way and successfully making them lost in the mines. Rather than listening to Pippin grating the grey wizard's nerves, he might as well satiate his curiousity.

Aru sighed heavily, "I sent it to hell." She said simply.

Legolas immediately got angry at her lack of emotions in her response.

"Just because it is a creature with hostility, you did not need to send it to hell!" he yelled. Aru turned and raised an eyebrow at him and was about to reply when he continued ranting.

"If all creatures were hostile towards you and you would send it to the underworld, then you would send even a child who would throw tantrums?! I was wrong to think you had a heart Aruha Alkhora. You may carry the name of Lady Iluvatar. But you are nothing like her! You are nothing but a person who picks on the weak!"

***SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP***

The slap was so hard, it echoed in the mines. The elf's normally milky white skin was tainted with her handprint. Gimli had to hold back the urge to burst out laughing at him.

Bam, who has turned back into a dragon and was comfortably sleeping on Merry's head, woke up and glared at the elf and was about to fly towards Aru when he saw the dark look on her face.

Legolas was still shock from the stinging pain on his cheek to see the look on Aru's face.

"You don't know who I am Legolas, who I _really _am. I sent that kid to hell so that it can be nurtured and cared to. You wouldn't know the feeling of lost and sorrow of being alone in the world without your parents or love. You have no right to say that to me! It was a wrong choice for me to have listened to mother to help you people. I have been criticized for something that wasn't my intention or doing from the very beginning. I have had it with you people! I'm leaving!"

Within moments, she disappeared into black mist. The scent of tears still lingering as her person had taken her leave.

**"What did you do?!"** a dark voice hissed at Legolas. The fellowship now turned to the dragon on Merry's head.

**"You had no idea what she had gone through and you dared to say she has no heart?! No elfling, it is you who has no heart!"** He growled.

In seconds he turned into his humanoid form and glared down at the elf.

"I will show you how wrong you were child." He tapped Legolas' forehead and spread his other arm towards the fellowship and soon they found themselves in his mind, watching the past of the golden haired beauty.

How she was ignored by her parents from birth. How she was frequently compared to her elder sister. How she received her first kind gesture from a golden haired boy with green eyes. How she soon fell in love with him and made shrines of him and a locket with his picture in it. How talented she was in writing poems which was inspired by the boy by the name Arnold.

They watched on as how she decided to hide her weakness by being mean to the person she love. How she picked on him, bullied him and the other students of her school (not that they know where they were at)

Bahamut continued showing them Helga's Past. As she helped save their _'village'_ from the evil man who wanted to destroy their homes. How she helped her love to find his parents. And lastly, how she accidentally ruined the relationship between Arnold and Lila. And how she almost died, or should I say, how Helga died and became Aruha.

And when everything ended, they were back in the mines of Moria, with Bahamut still glaring at him. The fellowship felt sorrow and sadness for her while a few felt guilt for her. Mainly Boromir and Legolas.

"She was too young to have gone through such pain." Gimli finally said.

"Indeed. One as young at that age should be nurtured and cared for not ignored and be compared to. She truly has been a talented child since thousands of years ago." Gandalf agreed.

"I wasn't aware that my words would hurt her. Nor was I aware of what I had said. I have let my anger control me. I need to apologise to her." He said sincerely, guilt and worry clear as sky in his blue eyes.

Bahamut found himself unable to stay mad at him long and he sighed heavily at the elf.

"You truly mean that?" He questioned.

"Yes." He stated with determination burning brightly in his eyes.

Bam stared for awhile before grinning.

"Very well, I will only show you the way, I won't be following you." with a confused look on his face, Legolas found himself falling into a black portal.

And when it closed, the rest stared at the dragon king. Only the hobbits would know where he sent her.

"Aww, I wanted to go too!" Pippin whined, earning a bonk on the head.

"Let us camp here for the night."

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"What are _you_ doing here pretty boy?" a familiar voice asked. He turned and saw the very person he wanted to meet.

Helga…

"Helga, I wanted to-"

"Who the heck gave you permission to call me Helga? Wait a minute, how the hell do you even know that name?!" she sneered, obviously upset.

"Helga, _please._ I only want to talk to you and apologize about earlier. I let my anger get the best of me and I had not realized what I was saying or the pain it carries to you." something about what he said struck something in her and made her chest hurt and her heart squeeze in pain.

The way he said it sounded familiar. Something she hasn't heard in the past five millennium. It was just like Arnold. Except this was not out of kindness. It was sincere and desperate. As if he would perish and die if she does not forgive him. The look in his eyes opened the chest she had locked up within her.

"I.." she said softly.

Legolas looked up hopeful though his eyes still begging silently.

"Please Helga, I will do anything you wish of me. I am truly sorry." He said once more, guilt clearly in his voice.

She looked into his eyes and felt a warm tingling feeling in her chest. She smiled softly at him and nodded her head as tears threatened to spill from them. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"Helga, are you alright? Is something the matter? I'm sorry if I-"

"No Legolas, I'm actually happy. Glad that someone actually, truly is sincere at apologizing to me despite what I am." She said the last bit softly and suddenly she felt warmth around her and found arms around her. She was shocked to find that they belonged to Legolas (like duh who else?)

"I truly regret my actions earlier. May I be so bold as to seek your permission to freely call you Helga?" he asked with a charming smile that made her blush.

"A bit too late to ask for permission dontcha think bucko?" she grinned.

"But sure why not? Heck you even know my story by now if it's Bam who told you about me." she sighed and waved her hand dismissingly.

"Would you like to have something to eat Legolas?" She asked.

"I believe we do not have the time to dine right now Helga." He answered with a confused expression.

"Oh don't worry, time flies by slowly here. An hour is only a second back in Middle Earth. So how about I give you a tour of my home Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil?" She smiled cheekily.

Legolas grinned at her and bowed as he answered, "It would be an honour, Lady Helga Iluvatar Alkhora, Ruler of the underworld."

And they both laughed heartily as she teleported him to her castle.

xxXXxx

"I bet missus Helga is showing mister Legolas her castle and feeding him all those good food she gave us the last time. I want to go back there." Pippin whine as the other three hobbits sighed heavily. True, even they wished to return to her castle. The underworld wasn't like they had thought. It was actually quite hospitable. And the demon servants were very friendly to them.

At the mention of food, the dwarf snapped his head to their direction. "Did you say food? The food must be good if they've got you hobbits wanting to go to the underworld. And I find it odd I want to visit there too. At least there's better food there." He huffed at Aragorn who just rolled his eyes.

Then, a familiar black portal appeared from the large boulder and a mirror came into view. They stood before it and wasn't their reflection they saw, it was Aru and Legolas!

They made a sign to move aside and walked out of the mirror portal and both grinned at the fellowship.

The first to welcome them back was Pippin. "HELGA! I wanted to follow you to all the good food!" he whined, unconsciously calling her real name.

"Later Pippin, when we aren't busy alright?" she smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"It was quite an exciting place for the underworld. Truly a wonderful place I'd like to return to Helga." Legolas smiled softly, a look that only Aragorn would understand. And the ranger mentally noted that he will speak to his friend later when he is away from Aru.

"So you're back to being Helga eh brat? No more Aru?" Bam teased.

"Oh come off it Bam. But yeah, from now on I'm back to being Helga. Found something I haven't seen in a long time." She smiled.

**_You mean felt?_** He snickered mentally.

_Hush you overgrown lizard!_

**_You will tell me about this later Helz. You know you will. _**He ordered cheekily.

Helga just rolled her eyes at him before grabbing his arm and leading the way.

"Why are we going there Helga?" Frodo asked.

"Well Frodo, sometimes you just gotta trust your guts. Or nose in this case. The air is clearer that way so we'll go that way. And when I mean clearer, I mean less evil." She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him along like a mother and her child.

**A/N: I wanted to write a heart wrenching piece... But I just don't have the heart to do so :'(**

**Review!**

**~Ayu**


	9. Chapter 9 Moria

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**This is a crossover of Hey Arnold and LOTR**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 9**

Once again they found themselves in a terrible situation. Peregrin Took is a lovable hobbit. It can't be help that he was too curious for his own good because all hobbits are curious creatures by nature. It's just that he always get into trouble. And right now, they were in a battle with orcs and cave trolls thanks to him.

"I'm really sorry!"

""FOOL OF A TOOK! Throw yourself in next time and help rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf hissed in anger. As he grasped his staff and sword in each hand.

**_You want me to chant the spell?_**

_No. mum will kick our asses. Cast the warrior spell on the hobbits. They need to learn how to protect themselves._

**_*sighs* alright._**

**_"Ark vallar! Tum sara! Mur karo fao vallar! Chant of warrior! Hear my Order! Teach them the ways of the warriors!"_** his arms were spread outward towards the four hobbits as he chanted the spell, soon the four of them glowed black. They suddenly grasped their sword properly and were in a fighting stance. Their confidence were boosting and determination held in their eyes.

"That's more like it! Hobbits! With the dwarf! Boromir, Aragorn and Bahamut will be upfront while Gandalf will be in the middle! Legolas! Get on high ground on that boulder while Gimli, you and the hobbits are to the back and don't you dare defy my order!" she barked confidently.

Oddly, the fellowship found it hard to disobey her orders and the men took their positions quickly. Helga jumped to the front, the lone ranger before the three men who looked like they were about to protest except Bahamut whom raised a hand to silence them.

Helga grabbed her bow and immediately black energy materialized as arrows and when the first wave of orcs crashed in, immediately her arrows were let loose and not one arrow was let loose, but several of them and each hitting the enemy accurately.

Bam grinned at her and charged to the second wave of orcs. His claws ripping their heads apart. His clothes suddenly taking a scalier look to it and it became like a second skin to him. A tail with spikey ends sprouted from his tail bone and knocking the other orcs away.

Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other before attacking the ugly creatures as Legolas shot orc by orc. As Gandalf and Gimli hacked each orc that comes their way, they can't help but fear for the hobbits as few slipped pass their defense.

But a voice called out from above, "Don't worry about them! I made sure they could protect themselves!" they were skeptic at Helga's claim but all fear went down the drain when the first orc that attacked them was beheaded by the very hobbit who caused their current situation, Pippin.

They were in a formation. Pippin and Merry stood side by side whereas Sam stood behind them but in front of Frodo. Each, holding their swords that glowed blue. Unknown to them, those swords were enchanted by Helga previously while they were asleep. If by chance the enemies slipped pass their defense, they would be hitting an invisible barrier. Each sword had a power of its own element.

It was rather interesting for Helga to see the first one to activate his power was Pippin. How she knew this? By the new markings of his sword. _Interesting._ She thought.

The hobbits watched with awe as Pippin's sword turned into a black mist flowing miraculously around him before said hobbit disappeared.

_Well that's interesting! The shadow's has taken a liking towards the Took!_

**_Indeed… must be because you favor the boy most._**

At the remark, Helga scoffed and made a mental link to Pippin while Bam stood before the hobbits and explaining the situation to them.

_Pip? You there?_

_Helga?! Helga help me! I don't know where I am! It's so dark in here and-_

_Calm down Peregrin Took, it's just your powers overwhelming you._

_Powers? What powers? _

_Remember that time when you bugged me for a spell and I touched your forehead afterwards?_

_I think I recall it… yes!_

_Well I casted a powerful spell which I created myself and I call it the **Asch Naruk **which means **Divine Power.** I planted the spell into your soul and that spell will give you power beyond this world. Apparently the shadows took a liking to you and granted you their divine power of darkness. _

_… so is it something like yours Helga? I mean is it from… Hell?_

_Honestly speaking, yes. They are minor gods of hell that gets split into clans. Mainly, they are my generals. They answer to me and me alone. Though the element of shadow has granted you this grace, their power comes from me. Sam, Merry and Frodo will get a power too. And before you ask, yes their powers comes from the underworld too Pippin. The entire underworld answers to me and they will choose a creature from the living realm to take over their places once your training ends._

_So what does that mean?_

_It means, Pippin that you will be training to be a general of hell. And you won't be a hobbit anymore. You will be a demon that suits your power. In your case, the shadow demon. My soon to be general. *insert Helga smirking scene here*_

_But I don't know Helga?!_

_Don't worry, when we get back, I'll be sure to train you. Now close your eyes Peregrin Took, reach deep within your heart and command the shadows to bring you back to our world and let your instincts do the rest._

For once, the hobbit listened to his instructions and did as was told. And true to her words, Pippin was brought back to the mines where they were fighting. Everything seemed to be in a slow blur. Helga stood beside him, grinning.

"Let your instincts guide you Pip." And everything went back to normal.

Everyone watched as the mischievous hobbit closed his eyes and black mist surrounded his person until it covered his entire body. Something within him stirred and power seeped out from his body. Even the orcs stopped their advance after sensing the power.

And gradually the black mist rose higher. It was as if the hobbit was a child growing instantly. And with a sudden gust of wind, the mist disappeared, leaving a tall man in the spot the hobbit was.

There, clad in black was male standing at 6 foot tall. His almost golden locks changed into a darker blonde and grew to reach just pass his shoulders. His outfit matched Bahamut's however, his outfit was the same colour as Helga's. Black.

His sword that was given by Aragorn earlier during their journey to Rivendell grew longer to match its master and wielder and the blade had spiral markings like Helga's. Only that his were just from the end of its black hilt to an inch of the blade. There was a large sapphire at the butt of the hilt and it glowed slightly.

The others watched in awe, except Helga and Bahamut whom were grinning at each other.

When he opened his eyes, his once brown eyes had a tint of golden hue to it as the pupils were slightly slit like a cat's. A pair of fangs poked from beneath his lips and his pointy ears were obvious as before.

He grinned mischievously at them before smiling at Helga.

"May I?" his voice changed to being a more deeper and silkier tone and his question was directed to his master, Helga.

"Heck yeah! Show me watcha got brat!" she grinned.

He lifted his sword and grinned, his sword glowed dangerously as if acting along with Pippin's anticipation.

**"Asch Naruk! Machs Shavachk Sheen Att!"** the fellowship watched with slacken jaws at the display of power…

**A/N: I made Pippin tall.. I made pippin TALL! BAHAHAHHAA I'm one weird author... But oh well that is what separates me and the others XD **

**Review!**

**~Ayu**


	10. Chapter 10 Distant eyes Part 1

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**This is a crossover of Hey Arnold and LOTR**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously…_

**"Asch Naruk! Machs Shavachk Sheen Att! Divine Power! Mass Shadow Spear Attack!"** the fellowship watched with slacken jaws at the display of power…

_Le present…_

Darkness envelop the space they were in. their shadows that were dancing in the dim light suddenly expanded and soon the entire floor was covered with shadows. The orcs felt their senses roar to flee from the site but they were too afraid to move.

With a gruesome sound, black spears shot out from beneath the enemies and gutted them in a beautiful shish kebab manner.

The once innocent and curious hobbit had an indifferent look on his face as if he was bored and turned to Helga and nodded at her. "If you would please Helga?" he teased, causing her to scoff.

"Watch your tone youngin'. You're still an annoying hobbit to me." she glared heatedly at Pippin which wiped the smirk on the former hobbit's face off. He nodded his head quickly in understanding and tilted his head to the side in submission. Clearly aware who was the greater being and who is his master.

Helga nodded her head in acknowledgement and then turned to face the skewered orcs that were still alive. The remaining orcs had fled for their lives.

With a sudden burst through the doors, a cave troll entered. Aragorn and Boromir quickly got to the front to fight it off while Legolas shook out of his stupor and shot the troll continuously with his arrows.

While still thinking of what spell to use, she was unaware of her surroundings until she heard a loud roar.

Helga snapped her head to the cave troll and saw that he had attacked Frodo who had flown to the wall thanks to the attack. Helga felt anger rise in her. She loved the hobbits like her own. They were her only joy besides Bam in this quest. They reminded her of her all gang in P.S 118.

And thus, her last straw of patience burnt out.

The temperature began to rise around her as her pupils were slitted and turned red whereas her sclera (a/n: the white part of eyes) turned black.

Her golden hair whipped around her dangerously and within moments, a large pair of black wings sprouted from her back. She leaned back and howled sadly before roaring in anger.

Almost immediately after she lunged for attack, Bahamut grabbed the other members and took them to a safe point.

"Wha-what is happening to her?" Merry asked timidly.

Surprisingly, it was the new Pippin who answered.

"She is howling for grief and her carelessness with Frodo's situation." He cast a glance at the hobbit that was being attended to by Bahamut.

All eyes were strained on Helga.

She climbed up on the troll's back and a dark spear materialized in her hand and she brought it down at the soft spot at the neck of the troll and cruelly drilled it into the creature until he fell.

**"Arkhs Jagaum!" **she yelled as she flung her arms up in the air. Bahamut snapped his head at her and was aware of the spell she was going to use and quickly dashed to her side.

He grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "He lives." Was all he said for her to drop her hands and within seconds she was by Frodo's side. Leaving the troll and orcs to Bahamut to dispose. The dragon king quickly ran a few hand seals before a large door with dragon heads decorating it.

**"Dearo Sint: Dipore! Death Sentence: Dispose!" ** The door slammed open and all the orcs and troll were sucked in and their howls of agony were shut when the door slammed shut and disappear.

**"Frodo?"** her voice was higher than usual. **"Are you alright?"** worry clear in her voice.

"He's fine Helz, he got mithril beneath that shirt of his. Damn hobbit for scaring me like that." Bam mumbled.

She almost tore his shirt off and when she found what she was looking for, she slapped Frodo so hard he almost had a whiplash.

When Aragorn was about to stop her Bahamut grabbed him and loud enough for the others to hear. "Don't. Or you will be next. You must listen." He warned.

Frodo looked so shocked and then he found himself in the embrace of the woman whom had attacked his chubby cheek just moments ago.

"Don't do that again Frodo. I can't imagine what I'll do if I lost you." she mumbled, forcing her tears back.

Everyone calmed down and felt the sincerity of her words. Just when Aragorn was about to ask them to get going she continued her mumbles,

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want anyone to hate me like Arnold did." When the last bit left her mouth, everyone felt Bahamut tense. Almost immediately he cleared his voice and spoke to her in a foreign language.

Her eyes widen and she stood up and nodded her head at him. "Come, we must leave. I sense the orcs coming." She led the way almost too quickly. Everyone of the fellowship except the master and pet duo was wondering about who this Arnold was.

xxxxXXxxxx

_'Helga?'_

_Images of a certain golden haired beauty with blue eyes flashed before him. She was wearing a black top and pants and a pair of combat boots. She had a sword hanging loosely on her hip and a bow on her back. She held a scythe that matches the ones in the horror movies like those death reapers have._

_She was in a room. A very dark room. A man with spikey black hair. He was tall. Very tall. Around 7 foot tall. He seemed to be talking to Helga. _

_And she was smiling and laughing at whatever it was he said. And then he called out to her again._

_'Helga?'_

_She paused again and shook her head. The man seemed to be asking her a question and she seemed to sigh._

_Arnold felt his heart twisted churned when the man moved towards Helga and wrapped his arms around her. _

_'How dare he! Who does he think he is hugging MY Helga?!' he yelled out._

_No matter how many times he called out to her, she couldn't hear him. But he suspected the other way round. When he called her, he felt her tense up and looked at his direction. Her eyes squinting as if searching for him._

_The images changed._

_It showed him of Helga in a room with people he had never seen before. 'Is that a dwarf?' his mind asked. There were people that looked like humans and others that were like the dwarves but slightly taller. They were like children._

_Hobbits… a voice said._

_'Who's there?!' he turned looking around but nobody answered._

_Look on… the voice said again. Something within him told Arnold to listen to the voice. And so he did as told._

_Suddenly the usual silent movie treatment he got, changed. He was able to hear them speak. About an evil by the name of Sauron._

_He searched for Helga and found that she was sitting beside the insufferable man from earlier on._

_Things sped up, one thing led to another. And an uproar was about to begin when the familiar golden haired beauty smacked the dwarf._

_"I take offence to that master dwarf. I am half elf you know. And you were disrespecting my mother in a way." She said._

_'elf? Helga is an elf?!' Arnold found himself puzzled._

_Actually, she is half elf half demon.__ The same voice said. Now he was really curious as to whom it belonged to. But he continued watching instead and noted to ask the voice later if possible._

_"Wha-what?! Who do you think you are lass?!" Gimli roared. He was about to hit her, when she growled at them._

_'Who does the dwarf think he is trying to hit my Helga?!" his rage was calmed when he saw Helga was about to introduce her Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers._

_"Who I am is none of your business dwarf. But all of you should learn to fear me. And why is a story for another day. Now I think that hobbit, Frodo was it? Has something to say." She glared at the dwarf who had to suppress shudder before turning to the hobbit, Frodo and so did everyone else._

_Arnold continued watching as Helga walked to the boy and placed a reassuring grip on his shoulder. She bent down to whisper to him, "Do not fear little one, I will protect you. Stand strong and confident, do not let them belittle you." She said. The hobbit's expression changed from being timid to being confident._

_'That is just like Helga. Giving people confidence at the right timing.' Arnold though with a small smile._

_This 'Frodo' gave a small smile before holding his head up, throwing his shoulders back, and declaring loudly, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." _

_"Though, I do not know the way," he finished sheepishly._

_'neither do I. where is Mordor? In fact, where is this place?' asked inwardly._

_All will fall in place in due time Arnold._

_'okay that is getting rather annoying! You better tell me who you are!' he yelled._

**_Just shut up and watch you brat!_**_ A much deeper and masculine voice yelled, causing Arnold to flinch. Afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed the male's voice, he heeded their words._

_After a very long silence, an old man strode to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."_

_Another stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."_

_"And you have my bow," a guy with blonde hair and rather… pretty face said, smiling at the Hobbit and then glaring at Aru and Bam._

_"And my axe," the previous dwarfdeclared._

_The man that Arnold disliked rolled his eyes at the dwarf and Helga yawned. Their attention was drawn when another man spoke._

_"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."_

_Rustling in the bushes, another hobbiy came shooting out and coming to stand with Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."_

_The 'elf' that addressed the meeting looked amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."_

_Said dwarf was blushed only a moment before two more hobbits rushed into the Council._

_"We're coming, too!" one cried. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."_

_The other his nodded and crossed his arms over his chest determinedly. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."_

_The previous one leaned over. "Well, that leaves you out, Pip."_

_Arnold chuckled softly at them before paying attention to Helga._

_That was when Helga began to speak._

_"I will make sure no harm comes to you little one. For I swear upon the two people whom sired and birthed me. I swear this on my name and you will have our allegiance." she grinned. And so did the guy with black hair. But their moment was outlived when the man from 'Gondor' spoke._

_"What would a woman know of battle? You will be a burden to us, woman. Go home and save yourself from being a burden to us men." Immediately after the words left his mouth, the ground shook and the sky darkened, lightning struck right above his head._

_Helga's eyes had turned black and immediately her 'friend' stood beside her and roared loudly. His roar increased the shaking of the ground as the very earth itself almost split open._

_Helga began to address the now frightened council. _

**_"You will do well to respect me child of man! For I was birthed by the pristine ruler and lady of the sky, Eru Iluvatar! Sired by the fearsome and invincible former ruler of the underworld, the ruler of the Earth, Arkha Alkhora! I am, Aruha Iluvatar Alkhora! Ruler and King of the underworld!"_**_ another roar escaped her friends mouth as his eyes turned red, ready to slaughter those who dare to defy Helga._

_Watching the fear in their eyes for quite some time before she recollected her temper and the sky turned normal. And the ground closed up and became as it was before._

_As terrifying as it was, Arnold found himself falling deeper in love with Helga._

_"Do you understand now Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor?" she called out daringly._

_A shaky nod was all she got as a response. Satisfied with it she smiled gently at the Lord Elf and mouthed an apology._

_"With everything cleared. Eleven companions. Very well, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said._

_As Aru and Bahamut walked out of the council, Pippin was the first to recover. _

_"Remind me not to get on her bad side." He said out loud, which earned a smack on the head by the other hobbit._

**A/N: *snickers* How was it? *insert smirking scene here***

**Review!**

**~Ayu**


	11. Chapter 11 Distant Eyes Part 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**This is a crossover of Hey Arnold and LOTR**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 11**

The images changed again. This time Arnold Shortsman found himself in a white room… a very large room with nothing but white walls, ceiling and floor. He walked around for a bit when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

He spun around so quickly he would've had a whiplash. A familiar golden hair flashed before him. His mouth open on instinct, "Helga?" everything about the woman was the same until he saw her eyes…

No… it wasn't Helga's warm blue sky eyes that were looking at him, it was instead a deep emerald staring at him. The woman smiled at Arnold before addressing him.

"No Arnold, I am not Helga. I'm her mother." She smiled. Arnold, shocked with the words that came out of the lady, scowled deeply.

A deep growl rumbled behind him. He turned slowly and saw a man who stood at 7 foot tall with black hair in high ponytail. Everything about the man screamed obedience and power. Despite his black outfit and hair, his eyes were the most clearest of the blue he had ever seen. _So familiar…_

That was when everything clicked. He looked at the two with wide eyes as the couple smiled at him.

"**I guess he isn't as dense as Helga said.**" The male said causing the woman to swat his arm playfully.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am her mother, Eru Iluvatar and this is her father, Arkha Alkhora." She began..

Thus begun a very long explanation and so on.

xXxXx

"So you mean to tell me Helga is never going to come back?" his voice laced with sadness and worry.

"No. I did not say that. I said her quest here isn't finished yet." Arkha said exasperatedly.

Eru smiled at Arnold and placed a reassuring grip on his shoulder. "You may assist her if you wish Arnold." Both male snapped to her direction. Arnold looked hopeful whereas Arkha was scowling.

"But be warned that your destiny isn't here to begin with and you will put hers at great risk. Are you willing to sacrifice her happiness for your desires?" She taunted with eyes and tone dead serious.

Arnold immediately shook his head. "I can't do that to her. She deserves her happiness after everything she has helped me with." He said sadly.

His answer caused both adults to smile at him. Arkha nodded at his wife.

"Well then child, I will not send you there. But instead, you will be trained for a much needed purpose for when she returns." Eru said.

"I don't care what it takes; I'll wait an eternity for her and do anything for her. Even if I'm not meant to be her soul mate." He said with fierce determination.

Arkha nodded his head. "**Then so be it.**" He dragged the poor boy out to his own world. Ready to train his daughter's future bodyguard to the bone.

xXxXx

All stood in broken spirits. The mithrandil had fallen at the khazad dum. And Helga did nothing to prevent his fall. Oddly enough, Legolas charged up at her and slapped her across the face.

"You could have prevented his fall! You! The so called lady of the underworld with power unimaginable! You could have opened the gates to hell like you did previously and throw him there! You could have done something!" he raged. Everyone else was shocked at his outburst and action.

Aragorn was shook out of his stupor and quickly got to his feet to stop his friend from continuing. Alas, in vain.

"You are nothing but selfish prude who thinks of nothing but yourself! You are worse than sauron!" he growled out and almost immediately regretted it as a lightning struck before him. He scowled again thinking it was her doing.

"I Would appreciate it, Son of Thranduil, that you do not accuse my daughter unjustly as you did or you will fear my wrath." A heavenly voice spoke from behind them with venom lacing her words and tone.

Helga's eyes widened at Eru's appearance then softened and filled with unshed tears. Her cheek, red and stinging with pain from his slap.

"Rest." A dark and deep voice said, snapping his fingers and their daughter disappeared along with her dragon companion.

Arkha towered over the elf and sneered at him. His power rolling off his very person. The only one holding him back is his wife who wrapped her arms around his.

"Come, I will show you the memories Dracon Bahamut has left out from Helga's past."

They returned to a familiar white room with a large screen before them.

Playing before their eyes were the memories of the brutal abuse Helga received from her parents.

Bob Pataki physically abused her whereas his wife would verbally abuse her. Each night she would suffer from their frustration. Each day she goes to school with bruised and scarred body. She made sure to wear long sleeves to avoid being seen.

The things she had to go through and the accusations she had to face. it was all heart wrenching. The hobbits and dwarf watch with tears streaming in their eyes. Even Boromir and Aragorn, fought back tears that threatened to fall.

Legolas watched on with widened eyes and wrenching heart at the abuse of an innocent child who then turned bitter. And then, everything was white again.

"Why she left the wizard to his fall was our orders."

"We will not forgive you the second time." The two voices spoke in unison before they vanished and returned them to Middle Earth, outside the forest of Lothlorien where Helga waited patiently for them on a tree branch.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked casually as if nothing had happened. Bahamut sat comfortably on her shoulders in his chibi form.

She jumped down with her haversack and placed it in front of the hobbits.

"We will need to fill our bellies before continuing into the forest. I doubt it is unprotected." She smiled as she passed the roasted turkey to awaiting hands of the dwarf. While the hobbits and dwarf gobbled up the food from the sack that seemed to endlessly provide food, the others stood and watched her.

She raised an elegant brow at them. "What?"

Boromir was the first to speak. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"After the fight and accusation, how do you bounce back as if it is nothing?!" He asked rather upset more to himself than her really.

Helga's eyes faltered for a moment before steeling and a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"No point dwelling in the past Boromir."

The Gondorian suddenly remembered her being abused, he walked up to her and embraced her tightly muttering an apology repeatedly while stroking her hair. As if she was his precious younger sister. Then, Aragorn joined in and hugged her too. His feelings were the same as his fellow Gondorian. A younger sister in much need of love in the absence of her parents.

"We are ever so sorry regarding our unacceptable behavior earlier Helga. We should have never doubted you." Aragorn murmured.

Legolas was once again torn… torn between going there to join the hug and apologize to her or to apologize in a more personal manner. He settled with an eye contact with a silent message to her. His eyes drooped down shamefully and a personal apology is promised to her.

She nodded her head to him stiffly before her arms brought up and hugged the two men. She whispered a small thank you before pulling away.

xXxXx

Later during the walk in the forest, she couldn't help but chuckle at Gimli's rants about the witch, Galadriel.

Soon, they were surrounded with arrows aimed at their heads.

Helga smiled knowingly and whispered the leader's name before disappearing into the shadows.

Haldir heard someone called his name and scanned the area and found nothing so he dismissed it, suppressing the shudder that felt up his spine. Unknown to him that the other elves had heard it too.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He stated harshly.

Haldir ignored Gimli's ranting and turned his attention to Legolas.

_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) said Legolas.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir" said Aragorn in response, his head giving a curt nod.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" scoffed Gimli angrily.

But Haldir once again ignored him and spoke,

"As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

This was not at all to the liking of Gimli. "The agreement was made without my consent," he said. "I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions."

"I do not doubt you," said Haldir. "Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

Gimli was obstinant. He planted his feet firmly apart, and laid his hand upon the haft of his axe. "I will go forward free," he said, "or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness.

"You cannot go back," said Haldir sternly. "Now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."

Gimli drew his ax from his felt. Haldir and his companions bent their bows. "A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" said Legolas.

"Come!" said Aragorn. "If I am still to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfold, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

Gimli laughed suddenly. "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here," said Legolas, becoming angry in his turn.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" said Haldir, his eyes glaring down at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" (I spit upon your grave!) yelled Gimli to everyone's surprise.

Helga had to bit down the urge to burst out laughing at Gimli's retort despite being offensive. She settled for a chuckle before jumping down behind Haldir.

Said elf froze at his position as a familiar furry black tail wrapped around his waist and the tip flicked his nose teasingly. His stiff body relaxes slightly before he sighed.

"So you travel with the fellowship Geraldine." He stated obviously. Helga's smug face dropped with a scowl.

"Don't call me that bub. I might just drag you to hell." He quickly turns around and emerald eyes met clear blue ones. And both immediately broke into a wide green.

Before long, Helga was swept off her feet and was in the arms of an elf that was currently hugging her very tightly.

"I missed you!" he chuckled as he pushed her away by an arm's length and took in her person. "Same old Geraldine."

"Don't call me that kimba." She sighed but then seriousness took over.

"_Asch ara dum zala rai mukha Haldir." _She said in Arkha. The elf scowled slightly before replying.

"_Ist daru dum rai aschka num zlhe Miuk Galadriel Urhka, Aruha." _He said almost pleadingly. Her eyes showed no room for argument as the elf sighed and gave in before heading towards the direction of the city.

"come on guys, we're gonna meet the youngin'." She smiled and sped off after Haldir.

**A/N: I took my own sweet time again. I know. I'm sorry. Lol... Okay so how was it?! Review please 3**

**~Ayu**


End file.
